darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellkite Dragon
]] The Red Drake (aka Hellkite Dragon, Bridge Wyvern) is a large drake located on the bridge that leads to the castle in Undead Parish. It guards the bridge until it is killed or until you light the Bonfire in the room behind it, although if you light the Bonfire, it'll return later. Attacks * The Drake flies across the bridge, burning everything in it's way with it's mighty flame breath. Normal damage and knockdown. * The Drake stays in it's spot and breathes fire down the bridge. Normal damage and knockdown. * The Drake stays in its spot, and begins breathing fire on the far end of the bridge, and slowly breathes across the entire bridge. Very high damage, sometimes instant kill, especially if close. Knockdown (if you survive that is). * The Drake stays in it's spot and does a side-to-side breathing attack, damaging the player two-three times. Normal/"low" damage per hit and knockdown. * Keep in mind that almost all its attack can be blocked with a high fire protecting shield, like the Sunlight Shield. Some damage will still break through, but not nearly as much as if you were to not block. Notes * To get to the other side of the bridge you have to sprint across the bridge and take a right down the first stairs you see, on the middle of the bridge. The Drake will not attack if you sprint across. * When you're under the bridge, you can barely see the Drake's tail pointing down under the bridge. If you have a bow, enough Dexterity and some arrows (30-40), you can attack it's tail until it falls off. If you do this, you will be rewarded the "Drake Sword", a very powerful Straight sword. * If you continue under the bridge, finish off the rats, and climb up the ladder and take a left, you'll run up some stairs and meet a large Black Knight . If you defeat the Knight (very hard and very powerful enemy, should only be fought by lvl 50-60+ players), you'll have a clear shot at the back of the Drake. If you shoot it once, it may glitch and fly down to the bridge, then instantly disappear. When you go down the stairs and climb down the ladder again, the Drake will roar violently and die, rewarding you with 10'000 Souls. You can now go back up the bridge and loot the bodies on the far end and open the gate leading to the castle. '''Note: '''This does not always work, as some players report the Drake disappearing and not being visible from the top of the tower. It is possible that the Drake disappearing may have been added in a patch to prevent this glitch from being abused. * Another option is to simply goad the drake into landing on the bridge and then sprinting between it's legs to the room on the far end. There is a bonfire in this room. Hide around the corner of the door to avoid the flame breath that the drake will shoot in the room after you. Between breaths run up and light the bonfire. As soon as you do so the drake will fly away, leaving the bridge unguarded. You miss out on the 10,000 souls from killing the drake, but if you are having trouble killing him or he is bugged (invisible) from the Black Knight's tower, this is the easiest way to get rid of him. * As of Patch 1.05, the Red Drake regenerates health if it's attacked enough (about 33% HP left) on the bridge, and it's at the moment unknown how you're supposed to get rid of it. Trivia *A "drake" is a kin of the mighty dragons, but not a full dragon, kind of like the wolf and dog, or lion and cat. The word is often used to describe a particular type of draconic creature. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses